Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a current detecting apparatus and an operation method for the same, and especially relates to a current detecting apparatus which can measure the magnitude of the input current or the magnitude of the output current without any semiconductor components, and an operation method for the same.
Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1A shows a block diagram of a related art current detecting apparatus. As shown, an electronic apparatus 200A comprises a conversion module 210A and a control unit 220A. The conversion module 210A comprises a conversion unit 211A and an inverter unit 212A, which are controlled by the control unit 220A. The conversion unit 211A is a boost conversion module, the inverter unit 212A is a one-phase inverter module. A current sensing module 110A is arranged at the input or the output of the electronic apparatus 200A to measure the magnitude of the input current Ii and the magnitude of the output current Io of the electronic apparatus 200A. The current detecting module 110A informs the control unit 220A of the magnitude of the input current Ii and the output current Io to adjust a control signal Sc outputted by the control unit 220A. Currently, Hall current sensors are usually used to measure the input current Ii and the output current Io.
FIG. 1B shows a structure diagram of a related art current sensing module. The current sensing module 110A is a Hall current sensor. When the input current Ii or the output current Io flows through the primary loop, the magnetic line B generates the Hall voltage. Utilizing the Hall effect principle, the Lorentz force is generated by the magnetic line B and is vertically applied to the moving electric charges by a control current Ic longitudinally flowing through a semiconductor wafer 113A of the current detecting module 110A. The semiconductor wafer 113A generates a potential difference ΔV to calculate the current. Then, an amplifier module 114A adjusts a magnification of the potential difference ΔV to provide to the control unit 220A. The control unit 220A adjusts the control signal Sc according to the magnitude of the input current Ii and the output current Io measured by the current sensing module 110A. The current sensing module 110A is mainly the semiconductor applied to the Hall effect, and uses Ge, Si, InSb, GaAs, InAs, InAsP, and multi-layer semiconductor hetero-structure quantum well, and semiconductor materials and so on.
Although the Hall current sensor has better accuracy, it requires a semiconductor wafer 113A. If the electronic apparatus 200A comprises a plurality of inputs and outputs, it would require a plurality of the semiconductor wafers 113A, and the whole circuit of the electronic apparatus 200A would be costly.